The present invention pertains to adjustable-height tables and, more particularly, to docking mechanisms for such tables.
Portable, height-adjustable tables are used in a variety of fields. For example, such tables can be used in offices, restaurants, factories and machine shops. Exemplary tables are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,343,556 and 6,874,432, which are incorporated by reference. The portable nature of these tables allows them to be moved wherever they are needed. Additionally, by changing their height, the tables can be adapted to different tasks and users. However, this adjustability can also pose problems if the tables are used with non-height-adjustable structures, such as shelves or other tables. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a height-adjustable table that can be conveniently used with a non-height-adjustable structure.